


Red Riding Hood

by babystarism



Series: His girl [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Again, But it's there, Draco is 16, Feminization, Harry is 14, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Underage - Freeform, really mild, unbeta-d, you have to squint your eyes to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystarism/pseuds/babystarism
Summary: The beginning of Dracos preference to see Harry in dresses.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: His girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121099
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... People wanted to know more about Harrys evolution from a boy into a femboy/sissy girl so I thought it would be nice to just write how everything began. Have fun. :)
> 
> (And you know, comments are always... appreciated hehe.)

**Draco POV**

It wasn’t really Dracos intention to be out tonight. In fact he would have rather enjoyed it if he could just stay at home, reading books or practicing spells but it was Halloween and Crabbe and Goyle were standing in front of the door to dumbly ask his parents if he wouldn’t have time to go out with them.

Of course his parents were head over heels for that especially because their son refused to go out for some weeks and after his fathers stare he wasn’t able to say “No” if he wanted to avoid an argument. But even with this special night he didn’t dress up, he just… wasn’t in the mood for it. He wasn’t in the mood for anything honestly since a while and he was sure it wouldn’t change on Halloween.

Now he was sitting in the park and watched people walking around in their costumes, clearly bored while doing so. Crabbe and Goyle were out there, stealing candy from kids and shoving them around but he couldn’t care less about it.

While he was looking around he recognized a girl with very bushy hair and immediately his mood was a mix out of anger and a little bit of hope. Though he couldn’t stand Hermione Granger at all (mostly because she was the best friend of Harry) he knew Harry couldn’t be far when she was also here.

He broke up his contact with Harry… again and he shouldn’t be even hoping to see him but yet he did. He knew it was not a good idea but the feelings he had for this boy were just too strong.

They started to know each other when Harry was 10 and Draco was 12. And when Draco got older he realized he had feelings for that raven haired boy with his beautiful green eyes. He started holding his hands, telling him it was okay between friends, he started hugging him because Harry was okay with it but Draco thought it was wrong. It shouldn’t be like this.

It was wrong to feel like that towards a boy and especially because Harry was two years younger than him. In puberty two years could already change a lot in relation to how people see the world or feel emotions. Harry was still too much of a “child” for Draco and he could see it in some of his reactions.

It wasn’t the first time he broke up their relationship but at least his fourth. Sometimes he was afraid of what people would think when he would hang out with a poor kid who didn’t have parents and didn’t even live with his relatives but with foster parents (the Grangers then adopted him when he was 13).

Sometimes he didn’t want to lose his face in front of Crabbe and Goyle. Sometimes he was scared of his father who thought being pure blood was the most important thing and since Harry was a muggle he would despise him.

Now it was because Harry wouldn’t understand his feelings and Draco hated himself for having those feelings especially because he didn’t just love him, he had… thoughts about him he couldn’t explain. Harry was still so small and fragile even though he probably could eat a lot now.

When the boy started to let his hair grow out his mind went blank and there was nothing more beautiful than playing with it. He was even more disappointed when summer holidays started and Harry showed up at their secret place with short hair again. And when he realized this was not normal he decided to stay away from him.

But every time he saw him at school he wanted to touch him, he wanted to caress his hair and wanted to hear his voice that started to get deeper just now. Meanwhile Draco grew a lot and even started to work out to get rid of his sickly image of being pale and weak with asthma problems. He was the opposite of what Harry looked like and those feelings started to show up again just by thinking about it.

His eyes followed the bushy head but instead of Harry there was just someone with a red cape and a hood over their head. It definitely looked female so Harry didn’t seem to be here and it confused him. Harry was never without Granger and Granger was never without Harry, they both stuck together 24/7.

But maybe…. Maybe he was still there but just at another place. Everything in him screamed to follow her and without a last thought to Crabbe and Goyle he got up from the bench and decided to trail her anyway.

**Harry POV**

“Harry please, come on! It’s Halloween!”

“No ‘mione I’m not in the mood.”

“But it’s no fun without you!”

It was 5pm and Hermione was looking at him with pleading eyes while standing in his bedroom. To be fair Harry never skipped Halloween and always loved this particular holiday. He loved to search for costumes with Hermione and have kind of matching costumes and to collect candies but right now was not a good time.

Draco would probably be there too and he was not keen to see him or talk to him after what happened a few weeks back. Once again he broke up their friendship and every time something like this happens Harry had no clou why but Draco wouldn’t explain it either.

He didn’t even try to send him a message because at this point he was so fed up with it he wasn’t sure if he wanted their friendship back at all. All he wanted to do was to sit at home and to read something to NOT think about the blonde but obviously Hermione had other plans for them.

“You never skip Halloween Harry. Is it because of Malfoy?”

At this name he pouted a bit and glared at her.

“Maybe…? Yeah… Probably.”

Hermione sighed and shook her head before she sat down on his bed right beside him.

“Harry you know I always said that he isn’t good for you. How many times did he quit this friendship? Four times for now? This… I mean… When do you realize he’s a bad influence?”

“He’s not bad, Hermione. He’s a nice boy. It’s just…. He’s just… complicated.”

“It’s not complicated. He always hurts you, every time he does something like this. You’re sad and you’re hurt and I can’t tolerate this. So please… please come with me. It would be a change you know? Going out, having fun? With me?”

Harry looked at her and saw how worried she was about him and he just couldn’t say “No”. He rolled his eyes and threw the book away he was reading till Hermione came into his room.

“Alright. Let’s go.” He murmured and saw his best friend smiling from cheek to cheek.

“Great! Because I have the BEST idea for this Halloween! What about Red Riding Hood?”

“Uh…. Maybe? Yes?”

Now it was on Hermione to roll her eyes and with a move she got up, took Harrys Hand and pulled him into her room. She opened her wardrobe and dug a little bit before she pulled out two costumes.

“You know I was thinking… How about we change roles? I’m gonna be the Bad Wolf and you’re going to be… [Red Riding Hood](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/8174RmdifgL._AC_UY445_.jpg).”

With a beaming look she showed him a red cape with a hood, together with a cute dress in black with a white blouse under it and white thigh-high socks.

“You can wear my Mary Jane shoes, we have the same shoe size anyway. What do you think? I can also give you a wig and apply some make-up.”

“Me? As a girl? Do you think this will be a good idea?”

Harry was highly sceptical about this not because he didn’t want to wear the Red Riding Hood costume but because he didn’t know if he would look good in it.

“Oh believe me, you will look GORGEOUS in it. Come on!”

The raven-haired boy sighed and started to strip before he put on the socks and dress. Now he stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself while he smoothed the fabric of the dress.

“It fits you perfectly, I knew it!”

Hermione smiled and looked at him while she changed into a furry black white overall and a black white hoodie with fur on its ends before she patted on the small chair in front of heir make-up table, looking at him.

“Take a seat. I will turn you into a beautiful Red Riding Hood.”

Harry sat down hesitantly and tried not to look into the mirror but Hermione already turned him towards herself and took out her make-up bag. “I have make-up that’s as fair as your skin is… Hopefully it’s not too dark after all. We’ll see.”

It took her around 30 minutes to apply make-up on him with eye shadow, rouge, a little bit of lip gloss and mascara before she sat back and nodded to herself satisfied with the result.

“I’m amazed by myself. You look great, Harry. Beautiful. But before you take a look I’ll get you the wig.”

She went back to her wardrobe and took a plastic bag with a black-brown wig inside, attached it to his head and combed its hair before stepping back.

“Now it’s perfect.”

Hermione turned him back so he could look into the mirror and for a moment he stopped breathing. He wasn’t sure if that person in front of him was him or him with a different sex.

“Wow… Hermione… That’s… awesome.” He murmured and carefully caressed his face. He looked so… delicate. Soft. So… female.

“I bet no one will recognize you when you’re out there as Red Riding Hood. Everyone will think you’re a pretty girl. It’s something different don’t you think? Here’s your basket.”

Hermione handed him a basket while she also applied make-up on her face to turn herself into a grey faced wolf.

Several time afterwards they finally left the house and started to collect candy in Harrys basket before they entered the park in their neighborhood. Children were running around with their costumes, playing together and laughing.

For some reason Harry stuck to Hermione more than usual mostly because he didn’t know how he should behave in this costume. Everyone was looking at him but it was not with a questioned look more like… they were interested in him and his outfit.

It was unusual for him to wear high heeled shoes (at least for him it was high heeled) and sometimes he tripped but Hermione was always there to help him. They hold hands the whole time to not lose themselves in the crowd when suddenly the girl went still and turned to him.

“I’m thirsty. Do you want to go to the vending machine? Or… wait no, it’s probably better for to sit down because of my shoes. Just wait, I’ll be back, okay?”

“Okay… but hurry!”

Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. The false eye lashes were itching a little bit and he had that big need to scratch himself in his face but it would smear his make-up so he tried to stay still and do nothing.

“Hey pretty girl… All alone in this night?”

**Draco POV**

Draco was tired to follow those two girls around. All they did was collecting candy and talking to each other while walking and he really asked himself if he would ever see Harry this evening.

But suddenly they stopped moving and Hermione talked to the other girl who was saying something and then just stood there. She looked like she was waiting for Hermione to come back and Draco looked away to follow Hermiones hair that disappeared between other people.

Great. He followed her for nothing. Now he had to get back to collect Crabbe and Goyle to go home because there was no way he would wait here just to see two girls chatting with each other.

“Tsk… I hate it.”

Just when Draco wanted to go back he noticed two guys going down the path where the red hooded girl was standing and they clearly looked at her with lots of interest but it somehow itched him in the wrong places. And though he couldn’t stand female persons he also couldn’t ignore what would probably happen now so he caught up with them right in the moment when one of them started to talk to her.

“Hey pretty girl… All alone in this night?”

Hermiones friend turned around, her face half hidden under her hood and just shook her head.

“My friend will come back soon. So… not interested.”

Now the other one joined into the conversation and looked at her with a grin.

“Oh you have a friend? That’s nice, we could talk together!”

“No, thank you. Now please leave me alone.”

“Don’t be so rude, we’re nice boys. You can’t tell me you don’t want to have fun.”

“Get lost.”

“Come on don’t act rude. You all act like you’re innocent but in the end everyone of you wants a boy.”

The first one grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards him but she tried to fight him off.

“Let me go!”

Her voice sounded desperate especially because both of them started to corner her and just didn’t give up.

“Didn’t you listen to her? She said she was not interested. Now how about you would bloody fuck off and stop harassing her?”

Draco went in front of the girl and looked at the boys who moved back when they recognized him. The blond-haired boy was no stranger to them or anyone in this neighborhood. Everyone knew that when he was at a place, Crabbe and Goyle both were around too and they wouldn’t have a chance against them.

“Slow down, mate. Didn’t know she was taken.”

The hold up their hands in a defensive meaning and grinned once more at the girl before they went away to go after other people.

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before he turned to the girl and smiled at her.

“Sorry… Are you okay?”

He stopped in his movements when he took a closer look at her face. He knew her…..

“Harry….?”

The girl blinked and Draco could see panic in her – no his eyes when he realized that Draco recognized him.

“Yeah… You… you can laugh if you want to, I must look horrible. I mean Hermione did a good job with the make-up but...”

“No! … No.”

Draco shook his head and suddenly he couldn’t look at Harry enough. He couldn’t get enough of him in this outfit, how his legs looked in those cute socks and shoes, how the hair (obviously a wig) curled at his cheeks and brushed them softly, how long the false lashes were. Fuck. This outfit did something with Draco and he liked that feeling.

“You look beautiful.”

He could see how ashamed Harry was because of this situation and he drank everything in. God he looked gorgeous with this kind of behavior and he just couldn’t stop himself.

“That dress suits you perfectly. And your legs look amazing in those socks. You’re so pretty.”

It was almost as if his mouth had a will of his own but he wanted to see more… More of a flustered Harry, how he lowered his eyes and stepped from one leg to the other just to get rid of his shame.

“Please… don’t say that, it’s embarrassing.”

“But I’m just telling the truth. Can I…. Harry is it okay for you when I take a picture?”

Dracos voice was quieter this time but with a certain sort of plea in it. He wanted to cherish this moment, this outfit, every time he looked at his phone.

“Yes… yes it’s okay for me.” Harry whispered and bit his lips a bit and Draco had to hold himself back at this look. God damn it.

He took his phone out and took some pictures, from his face and also from his outfit before he came closer and played with the curls of the wig.

“You look so adorable with long hair, Harry. I already told you that, remember?” he murmured and looked at his green eyes.

“Y-Yes…”

“You should let your hair grow out again. It suits you a lot. And I really like that make-up.”

Draco took a step back and smiled at him. When he looked to the left he could see Hermiones bushy hair and her stupid wolf ears in the crowd.

“I should go. Granger should look more after you in that outfit. I don’t like it when someone else touches you.” He said and looked at him once more to savour this moment before he turned and walked away.

His heart thumped in a rapid speed and his hormones danced through his whole body. All the way back to the bench were he first sat to wait for Crabbe and Goyle he couldn’t stop looking at the pictures he took of him.

What did he do with him? Something about this outfit, about this attitude changed him. He couldn’t explain what it was but he knew he couldn’t get enough of this and he clearly…

He wanted more.


End file.
